Poison
by Myrhil
Summary: La passion destructrice d'un chevalier pour un autre sur une chanson d'Alice Cooper.


Poison

Auteur: Elana

Disclaimer: Les persos sont ceux de Saint Seiya, les paroles viennent de la chanson Poison interprétée par Alice Cooper (qui est un homme je précise). Il existe une version du groupe Groove Coverage aussi.

Warning: NC-17...ben oui c'est du Alice Cooper. Tendance SM.

Note: J'ai écrit cette fic dans un esprit yaoi, mais comme je ne précise pas le sexe des persos, on peut tout aussi bien voir de l'hétéro.

_Une nuit, juste avant l'aube:_

Tu m'as appelé, et je suis venu.

Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas résisté.

Et pourtant, j'essaie... à chaque fois, je me sermonne:

« Tu ne vas te faire avoir cette fois-ci. Tu es plus fort que ça »

Mais je suis si faible face à toi, et tu le sais.

Tu en profites bien. Je te laisse faire sans le vouloir.

J'accepte contre ma volonté.

A croire que j'aime me faire du mal.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

Et maintenant, j'avale les marches vers mon temple, sans regarder derrière moi.

Je ne veux pas sentir ton regard moqueur qui me transperce.

Je sais que tu me regardes fuir quand tu daignes me laisser m'échapper de ta prison de chair.

Tu admires ton oeuvre, ton piège fatal qui se referme immanquablement sur moi me réduisant, moi fier et puissant chevalier, à un jouet entre tes mains.

Regarde bien... tu peux jubiler.

Brûlant et humilié...

Fiévreux et couvert de honte...

Maudissant ma faiblesse et ne demandant qu'à céder à nouveau.

Voilà à quoi je ressemble sous les rayons de lune qui m'accompagnent vers mon refuge où je pourrai

enfin goûter à quelques repos.

_I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (dont touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my  
Veins_  
_Youre poison, I dont want to  
Break these chains_

Pourquoi suis-je si faible? Pourquoi me fais-tu ça?

La valse mortelle des pourquoi tournoie dans mon esprit à m'en donner la migraine.

A chaque fois je me rappelle notre première rencontre, notre première nuit pour comprendre comment j'en suis arrivé là.

J'étais venu à toi en conquérant, si sûr de moi. Tu m'as laissé y croire, jouant à merveille l'esclave docile satisfaisant tous mes caprices.

Et je me suis laissé piéger. Peu à peu les choses ont changé. Sans que je m'en rende compte.

Tu m'as drogué de chair, enivré de ton sang.

Me voilà désormais dépendant de ton parfum entêtant, de tes caresses sur mon corps, de tes lèvres dévorant les miennes.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, Im caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

Tes baisers me font souffrir même quant tu ne me mords pas.

C'est pourtant moi qui te fais « mal » puisque je reste malgré tout le « dominant », si on peut dire.

Ce devrait être à moi que revient ce rôle...

Mais j'ai plus mal que toi. Tu me fais souffrir encore plus que j'essaie de te faire payer cette douleur.

Parce que tu me laisses comprendre que je suis ta marionnette... une de tes nombreuses marionnettes.

Je sais qui ta peau est imprégnée d'autres odeurs que la mienne, que tes mains parcourent d'autres corps que le mien.

Combien de doigts se sont emprisonnés dans tes cheveux?

Combien d'épaules portent l'empreinte de tes dents, de tes ongles?

J'en deviens fou...

Ces lèves que tant de bouches ont souillées m'obsèdent.

_I hear you calling and its needles  
And pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you  
Screaming my name  
Dont want to touch you but  
Youre under my skin (deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my veins  
Youre poison, I dont wanna  
Break these chains  
Poison_

Au bout du compte, qui possède qui?

Qui enchaîne qui?

Question idiote à la réponse si évidente.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Il ne me reste plus que l'ironie désormais, pour faire le deuil de ma dignité.

Je n'ai plus qu'à me moquer de mon arrogance, de ma stupidité.

Les marques de nos ébats que je porte sur le corps sont autant de sceaux que tu as apposés sur moi me rappelant que je suis sous ta coupe.

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

Que me reste t-il quand je rentre chez moi?

Le souvenir de tes cris qui me montent à la tête comme une mélodie étourdissante.

Je ne me lasse pas de les écouter. J'ai déjà envie de t'entendre à nouveau.

Je reviendrai... je le sais. Toi aussi.

Peut-être même que tout le Sanctuaire le sais.

_I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (dont touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my  
Veins  
Youre poison, I dont wanna  
Break these chains  
Poison_

J'ai mal... je souffre à en mourir mais je ne peux plus me passer de cette exquise douleur.

C'est trop tard à présent. Je suis allé trop loin.

Me voilà pantelant, excité et dégoûté de moi-même.

Je ne peux que désirer continuer. Comment refuser une telle sensation?

Un plaisir mortel, une extase amère, un frisson que je maudirai toute ma vie.

J'ai dépassé mes limites. Comment pourrais-je revenir? Comment le voudrais-je?

Ces regrets sont le sel de ma vie.

Et cette chaleur qui me consume de plaisir et de douleur...

C'est autour d'eux que ma vie tourne à présent.

Le poison que tu m'infliges est mon nectar.

_I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (dont touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison, yeah  
I dont want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin deep inside my veins,  
Burnin deep inside my veins  
Its poison  
I dont wanna break these chains  
Poison _


End file.
